(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coke ovens and the doors thereon and the manner of sealing the doors with respect to the jambs during the coking operation.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Coke ovens are provided at their opposite ends with self-sealing doors that depend on a metal to metal contact between the door and the continuous machine surfaced cast iron jamb.
In a typical example the sealing edge of the door is carried by a flexible frame and the door assembly includes a powerful spring between the door and the locking bar to force the sealing edge against the metal door jamb to prevent the escape of volatile products from the oven. Such door and jamb assemblies on the coke side and pusher side of the coke ovens commonly fail to maintain a sealing metal to metal relation and tar and other by-products produced during the coking operation escape and build up between the door and the jamb and must be manually removed each time the doors are removed and repositioned when the coke is pushed from the oven. The tar and by-products build up deposits which are difficult to remove and the removal is time consuming so that frequently the doors are repositioned and the desirable sealing relation to effect an efficient coking operation is adversely affected.
The present invention relates to a process of building up a penetrating coating on the sealing edges of the doors and jambs with a material that is not affected by the heat of the coking operation and to which tar and other by-products will not adhere with the result that the sealing edges of the doors and the jambs which are engaged thereby remain clean and free of tar and other by-product build up.
No prior art is known which relates to a material capable of such use or a process of using it.